


Forever with Me

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem dedicated to my mum, who I miss with all my heart.</p>
<p>In peace,<br/>OpenPage x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever with Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/39696948621/in/dateposted-public/)

Come dance with me,  
Under the pale moonlight.  
In the magical world,  
Where I dream at night.

Come laugh with me,  
Smile your beautiful smile.  
Let's talk for hours,  
Then stay for a while.

Come sit with me,  
And grasp my hand.  
I’ll take comfort from your touch,  
While I struggle to understand.  


Come lie with me,  
Hold me in your embrace.  
Till my eyes flutter open,  
To find only empty space.


End file.
